toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice President Education
= The Duties of the Vice President Education = The main duty of the VPE is to educate, encourage and retain club members. Others say that VPE is the ultimate club mentor as well as the second highest officer on the executive board. Not only does the VPE have to promote the Toastmasters International Education Program (both communication and leadership), but the VPE must also do a large chunk of meeting organization. Toastmasters International describes the role... * “The office of Vice President Education is a critical office in a Toastmasters club. The Toastmasters educational program is the heart of our organisation and it’s through the work of the Vice President Education that the mission of the club is accomplished. As Vice President Education, you are responsible for providing and maintaining the positive environment and the programs through which members can develop their communication skills. With learning opportunities, dynamic meeting programs, and a friendly atmosphere, your club will have satisfied members and continue to grow. Your efforts also help the club become a Distinguished Club, which should be an annual goal.” You Are the Vice President Education”, Toastmasters International Some of the specific duties of the VPE are: * creating the meeting schedule for speakers, evaluators and other roles * encourage members to work on advanced manuals and projects * running a mentor program: assign and supervise * setting goals with members * conducting training for membership * act as right hand to club president when setting up and implimenting a club success plan * keep track of the club's Distinguished Club Program status * sign off on members award applications and speeches = Club Meeting Director= * Develop Programs for meetings ** Assign roles ** Prepare Agendas *** Set 3 weeks in advance, Confirm 5 days in advance ** Make Interesting Agendas -- for a sample, click Ideal_program ** Have Reserve Speakers, or a Stand-by Educational Speech ** Hold special events – a BBQ meeting, a Demonstration meeting, a Speakers Night, a People’s Podium in a Park, a Dinner meeting, a 500th meeting Gala! ** And… make all speeches Manual speeches! ** Maintain a Guide for Meeting Activities – for Members & Guests = Training Manager= * Understand Toastmasters’ Communication and Leadership Tracks ** Monitor progress ** Endorse Manuals ** Recognise milestone completion (CC, ACs, CLs, ALs, DTMs, 1/2 CCs, 1/2 CLs) ** Promote participation ** Work with Advanced members to achieve Leadership goals. * Generally CCs, ACBs, ACSs etc. can be obtained in 1 year. Members should review where they are each year, and set such goals. Capture member goals in a member survey. * Advocate participation in Development activities ** Leadership roles ** Better Speaker Series ** Successful Club Series ** Leadership Excellence Series ** Youth Leadership ** Speechcraft ** Speakers Bureau ** Accredited Speakers * And also Area-, Division- or District-run Training opportunities ** Running Contests ** Contest Judging ** Programming Workshops ** Suggested periodic programmes *** Moments of Truth within the 1st 3 momths of the year (suggestion) *** Run Educationals from Successful Club Series, Success/Leadership, and Success/Communication Series each month. = Mentoring Champion= * Oversee Mentoring program if in operation. * Assign a mentor - at Induction - who helps member through first few speech assignments (and Leadership manual tasks). * Ensure objectives of the Mentoring program are achieved * Run an educational session on how your club implements Mentoring. = Speech Contest Co-ordinator= * Enlist a Contest Committee, and Contest Chair people * Attend Contest training, or refer to material available * Make sure the incoming VPE is well-equipped to Co-ordinate future contests ** Pass on Contest Materials (and don't forget any special Club Trophies ready for the next contest!) = Achievement Publicist= * Educational Achievements in Club Newsletter * Inform Area/Division/District as appropriate * Hold Recognition Ceremonies = Executive Member= * Key member of Club Executive and “Area Leadership Team” * Preside when President is absent * Track and Drive progress towards Educational Goals of the Club and Members. * Support liaison between Club, Area, Division, District * Participate and Vote in Area, Division, District and International matters * Help identify potential future Executive members… ** Including the next VPE! (and employ them as an assistant during your term of office!). = Resources= * The ideal program will give you some ideas. * Try themes for excellent ideas on giving your meetings extra life * Evaluate your performance under Ideal Club * There is plenty of software and web sites around to help make your job easier (none for the Mac yet that I've been able to find). The District 40 web site is fabulous: http://www.d40toastmasters.org = References= * Your Manual – “When you are the Vice President Education” ** Standards for Success ** Distinguished Club Program ** Calendar Checklist ** Appendix * 1311A.2 – Achieving Success as VPE Club Leadership Training Program * 1311D – Motivating Achievement Club Leadership Training Program * TI Items 306-309 - Member Progress Charts * TI Item 1314 – Patterns in Programming * TI Items 269-279 – The Better Speaker Series * TI Items 289-300 – The Successful Club Series * TI Items 310-321 – The Leadership Excellence Series * TI Web site – http://www.toastmasters.org * Soon – http://members.toastmasters.org * Competent Communicator Manual * Competent Leader Manual * TI Item 1173 – Speech Contest Manual (Distributed in Oct) * TI Item 1171 - Speech Contest Rules (Distributed in Oct) also printable free from http://www.toastmasters.org * The Excellent Pocket Guides from the Gaverliers TM Club - http://gavelierstoastmasters.com/PocketGuides.htm * The Excellent GoalCards from the Gaverliers TM Club - http://gavelierstoastmasters.com/GoalCards.htm * Speech programme overviews from District 4 - http://www.d4tm.org/education * Toastmasters Wiki http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/VPE Suggestion: Print this Wiki entry as a guide/handout for Club Officer Training. --Erichv 04:22, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) --ianm 04:30, 19 Sep 2007 (AEDT) Category:Leading Category:Club Officer Category:District 40